Beneath the Disguise
by CrystalPhoenix9
Summary: Saitou won the war that will end every war that was happening. Please read it, I wouldn't want to spoil anything...    Please review okay? The Shinsengumi Characters belong to the rightful owners other that my character, Hikaru/Hikari Yamino. ENJOY!


**Phinny(me): *bows down* Mina-san! Kon'nichiwa/Ohayo/Gonbawa! **

**All Shinsengumi: *sleeping soundly***

**Phinny: *giggles* *whispers* I'm doing this fanfic at night actually and I can do it peacefully.**

**Readers: *silence* **

**Phinny: So, this fanfic… Well, I'll try to make it by one of these guys's point of view… I'll try. ;)**

**Hijikata: Whose point of view exactly? **

**Phinny: Well, its—FREAKY PINK PRIMATES! *jumps and nearly fell on Sanosuke but avoided him*Wh…when… did you woke up?**

**Hijikata: You think I'm going to miss this opportunity to hear you're summary of this fanfic?**

**Phinny: *silence* *sigh* Hijikata-san… well, I guess telling you will be okay… but, promise me not to tell about this to anyone?**

**Hijikata: *nods***

**Phinny: *whispers to Hijikata* **

**Readers: HEY WE WANNA KNOW TOO!**

**Phinny: *looks at them* Well, you have to read it. *smiles evilly***

**Readers: GRR… *brings a shotgun* TELL US!**

**Phinny: *shakes head* *sigh* well, READ IT.**

**Readers: WHY Y—**

**Hijikata: Please read it, dear loyal readers…**

**Readers: For you, Hijikata-san… anything… *puts the shotgun away* **

**Phinny: SO! Let's go to the story. And this scene takes place on the second season. OH! I forgot to mention on the last two fanfics that NONE of the Shinsengumi characters are mine. Except for my character of course… (If you haven't read my last two fanfics, you are welcome to read it ^^) **

**Readers: Well, we KNOW that. (And who ever wanted to read your weird fanfic)**

**Phinny: Well, look who's talking. *eyeing them* Okay, so without anymore further nonsense, let's begin! YOSH! YOSH!**

-STORY START-

"Now, group! Listen! We have to charge the enemy's front gate and tear it down! If we manage to capture the enemy's leader, then this will be the end of the war!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Now, are you all with me?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good. CHARGE!"

And with that, I ran off into the battlefield with my sword at the ready. I blocked every single bullet that was targeted at me. My followers were following me behind. They have gotten talented with the enemy's weaponry and can easily use them and dodge them.

I ran towards the enemy's big gate and jumped over it since it's not that tall. I slay several men that were behind the gate. Behind me, I saw a man, one of my followers, jump over that gate and slay the enemy's soldiers who are near the gate. He looked at me and I gave him a nod. He nodded back at me.

I then ran towards the enemy's main building. I kill the enemy's guard easily with my speed and my ability to control my sword. The more I run, the more the guard I encounter with. Soon later, I managed to arrive at the main building and charged inside of it.

There were a whole pack of soldiers were guarding the building.

"The Shinsengumi's trip will end here!" said one of the soldiers. I looked at them.

"Not if I can still keep going!" I then charged at them and one by one came at me. I shove my sword in one of the soldier's stomach and then I pull it out and cut's the other soldier's chest. Soon after I fought with several soldiers, I grew tired.

Every time I look at them, there seemed to be no ending of them. I kept on fighting with them with the very last of my energy. I then somehow got careless and one of the soldiers slashed my arm. I exclaimed in pain and kill the soldier. Suddenly, a soldier behind me kicks my hand and my sword went flying across the room. I couldn't avoid the attack and waited for the blow, but nothing happened.

I look at the person in front of me. It was one of my soldiers!

"Don't want you to die yet, Hajime-dono" he said smiling at me. I then nodded and went to get my sword while he finishes off the last of the soldiers. He's a very good swordsman like me. He cares about other people very much. When I pick up my sword, he already finished killing the last soldier.

I looked at him and then nodded at him. He then nodded back at me. Without anymore talking, we both went up to the top room, where the leader is in. We both bursts into the room, finding an evil looking man standing at the middle of the room with about 20 soldiers in the room.

"Hahahaha, you will never get me, you Shinsengumi scum!" he said, laughing evilly at us.

"Heh, not if we kill all of your soldiers… huh?" I said to him. I then look at Hikaru, the soldier that was with me before, and he gave a nod at me.

"Hajime-dono, you can take care of the leader, I'll take care of the rest" he said, having his position into an attacking one. I sighed then I nodded at him. Even though Hikaru is small, skinny and have a quite gentle face, like a woman, he fights really well.

"IN YOUR DREAMS, YOU SCUM!" the leader said to us. Without anymore waiting, Hikaru and I went straight into the soldiers. Several minutes into fighting, I managed to capture the leader and Hikaru managed to kill all of the soldiers.

"LET ME GO, YO—MFF!" I shove a cloth into his mouth and tie his hands and arm. I can no longer hear any bombing outside of the building. "WFF MFF GFF!" I looked at him and just gave him a glare to sit still. I look at Hikaru, he appears to be slightly injured but, he survived. He looked at me and gave me a nod. I nod back.

"Let's go and see what's happening outside" he suggested to me.

"Yeah." I then drag the leader until I arrived just outside, I can see the Shinsengumi flag being held up by several of my soldiers.

"WE WON!" shouted all of them as they raise their swords and fists up high. I did the same along with Hikaru.

-TIME SKIP-

"KAMPAI!" the others and I said and we all started drinking the sake.

"WAHH! If it isn't for Saitou-san, we won't be able to taste the sake anymore!" said Heisuke as he gulps the sake violently.

"Hahahaha, Heisuke-kun, slow down…" said Chizuru who is sitting next to Hijikata.

"Ehehehehe." Heisuke replied to Chizuru while he rubs the back of his head.

"That's right Heisuke, you will get full and will not taste the food!" said Shinpachi as he eats the food.

"I'm not the only one who captures the leader you know; Hikaru-kun helped me also." I said, looking at Hikaru. He smiled nervously and blushed slightly.

"NE! Let's dress Chizuru up again! Just to enlighten the mood!" said Sanosuke.

"YEAH! LET'S DO THAT!" Heisuke supports Sanosuke.

"Hey! Calm a bit y'all" said Hijikata as he sits up a bit. Chizuru blushed but then said that it was okay, but just for tonight. I chuckled silently and so is Hikaru.

"You can dress up for yourself, Chizuru?" Souji asked her.

"Well, sort of, but I need help with the make-up…" said Chizuru, standing up. We all went silent for a while since none us can actually handle make-up. Hikaru then suddenly stood up.

"I'll help you with that" he said.

"Ah… you know how to use make-up?" Chizuru asked him. He just gave her a nod.

Several minutes later, Chizuru came out. She was really beautiful, maybe more beautiful than last time we saw her in girl's clothes. Her make-up, it was perfect. Hikaru came out and gave us a satisfying smile.

"There you go." He smiled at Chizuru.

"Thank you, Yamino-san" and Hikaru gave her a nod. Before Hikaru could move, Kondou-san said something:

"Hey, Hikaru-kun, where did you learn how to put on make-up?"

"Hahaha, well, my mom was originally the one who make-ups famous celebrities and artists and even actors, so I basically watch her do it and I somehow knew how to do it." Hikaru replied with a slight blush.

After several minutes eating and all, we took a rest for awhile. Everyone was silent for several minutes. I was sitting quietly at the corner of the room, resting my head for a while after receiving a huge headache.

"Hey, let's play a game!" Heisuke said, breaking the silence and gave me another headache.

"What kind of game?" asked Shinpachi as he lies against the wall and yawn.

"Well, I heard this game that came from the westerns, it's called, Truth or Dare…" he said, eyeing everyone in the room.

"Sounds fun." Said Sanosuke, yawning.

"Peh, maybe not for you both geezers" Heisuke said, teasing them.

"HEY! We're not old!" said Shinpachi, defending himself.

"Hehehehehehe" Again they gave me another headache.

"You okay, Hajime-san?" said HIkaru, who came and sat next to me.

"Uhm? Ah, yeah." I replied to him. He gave me a smile, which only women can give. I sometimes wonder if HIkaru is actually a woman, he resembles them a lot.

"Hurm… let's start! How about we start with… Okita-san?" said Hesiuke, pointing at him.

"Heh, how are we going to play? You haven't explained to us the rules yet…" said Souji, folding his arms in front of him.

"Ahh, that's right, ahahahaha. It' simple, you pick either truth or dare, if you choose truth, you will have to answer the question either one of us asked truthfully and if you chose dare, you just have to do what we say… " he explained it to us. I seriously don't get it, why do we need to play this game? I sighed and just watch as they challenges Souji.

It was a matter of time and it was HIkaru's turn.

"Ne, Hikaru-san" said Sanosuke, who just finished drinking 10 bottles of sake because of the dare they gave him. "Truth or dare?" he asked, and at the same time… drunk.

"Uhm… I pick… dare?" said Hikaru. Sanosuke look up the ceiling for a while.

"Okay, I dare you to… dress like a woman." He said and grin sheepishly at Hikaru. He blushed and at the same time, looked worried. Kondou-san and Hikaru gave each other a worried look and both hesitant for a moment. Wait, why is Kondou-san worried?

"Uhm… can we change into another dare?"

"Nope~ you have to… dress like Chizuru" Sanosuke said, with a drunken tone. Hikaru sighed worriedly and stood up.

"Aww… come on, Hikaru's a guy, not a girl, right Hikaru-kun?" said Kondou-san to Sanosuke then he looks Hikaru. Now I'm really curious, it feels like HIkaru and Kondou-san is keeping a secret.

"What, you're being a scaredy-cat now?" said Sanosuke, challenging Hikaru. Hikaru went silent for a moment then bolt up quickly.

"I will prove you that I'm not!" he said and stormed off into the other room. Kondou-san then looks at Hikaru with worrying eyes. I scoot to him a bit.

"What's the matter, Kondou-san?" I asked him, making him startle a bit. "Why are you so worried when Sanosuke challenges Hikaru?"

"Ahahaha, it's nothing, Saitou-san, really! Don't worry!" he said, flashing a fake smile.

"Hn."

While we were waiting for Hikaru, Kondou-san shifted from one place to another restlessly. I looked at him. What the heck is wrong with him? He really needs to relax sometimes… I heard the door slid open and there, reveals HIkaru in her woman clothing… Wait, did I just said… her?

I stared at Hikaru. I looked at his kimono, it matches him perfectly, his torso, it looked awfully like a woman. His hair was actually shoulder's length layered and was sort of wild, but right now, his hair was straight and was combed properly. I looked up at his face… I let out a gasp as I looked at his face… IT LOOKS LIKE A WOMAN! His face was flushing. He looks completely like a woman!

I'm not the only one who noticed how beautiful Hikaru is, but the rest did. Kondou-san was staring at Hikaru, and Hikaru looked at him and gives out a sigh.

"WAHH! Hikaru would make such a babe! But too bad… he's a guy…" said Shinpachi out loud. Hikaru looks at Kondou then looks at us all. I wonder what he is thinking right now… I blushed a bit when he looked at me. Wait, did I just blush? Why did I blush?

Hikaru just gave a nod to Kondou-san and said:

"Just tell them… Kondou-san…"

"Tell us what?" asked Sannan-san after he was silent for like, the whole time. Kondou-san let out a sigh and then he nodded.

"Hikaru… He's… a woman…" All of us jumped from our spot, except for Kondou-san and Hikaru, and Shinpachi, Sanosuke and Heisuke hit each other's head.

"EH?" we all respond to his statement.

"Yes, I am a woman" said Hikaru, in a WHOLE different voice. It's more like a womanly voice.

"Ho…how is that even possible?" asked Hijikata-san. Kondou-san looks at Hikaru and then sat down.

He… No, she nodded at Kondou-san.

"My real name is Hikari Yamino. Every other information that you knew about me was true other than my name and my gender. I was a good swordsman, well, swordswoman's more like it" Hikari said to us.

"Hikari… she saved me from getting killed by a group of samurais when I was passing her village. She knows how to handle a sword and was really good at killing several samurais. I then decided to take her with me. I was afraid that you all are not going to accept her so we both agreed to not tell about her real gender and name" explained Kondou-san without stopping.

I was really shocked at this news and felt a bit annoyed. I can see that everyone else is the same. Hikari was looking down at the floor.

"I'm sorry for making others not know about this… I just have to keep this thing a secret just to be safe" HIkari said, having a worried look on her face. I sat there silently, slightly disappointed.

"Why didn't you ever tell us? This is pretty pathetic… considering the situation!" I blurted out. Hikari looked at me, with pained look.

"I…I'm sorry…" Hikari said.

"I'm pretty disappointed… I always thought that you were a man and I can always count on you, but you being a woman destroyed everything…" I said again. I don't know what's happening to me. I never said mean things to other people like this…

"Ahh… I apologize…" said Hikari then she left the room in a rush. All of the people looks at me with a weird expression.

"Saitou… she didn't do anything wrong, she just did what she likes to do so don't blame her!" said Kondou-san to me.

"I'm just quite mad…" I replied to him.

"Still, she fought along your side for months already… I mean… wouldn't you just gave her a bit of respect? She's also a human being" said Kondou-san. I let out a sigh. What did I do wrong? Okay… maybe I was a bit rush with her…

"*sigh* Fine… fine…" I stood up and left the room to look for her. I then saw her standing next to the cherry blossom and looking up at them. She looked pretty along with the cherry blossom… Wait… what am I thinking about? I then went to her.

"Hikaru—, Hikari" I said to her. She spun around quickly, revealing her fallen tears on her cheeks. She wipes her tears away quickly.

"Yes, Hajime-san?" she said, flashing a sad smile. I look at her for awhile then look away for a moment.

"I'm sorry…" I said to her.

"It's okay, Hajime-san… it was my fault… I should've never gone here…" she said then she turned around to look at the tree. "I will leave as soon as I can…"

I looked at her quickly.

"Why? Why are you leaving?" I asked her. She then looked me with a confused look.

"You dislike me… So it's better if I leave, so you don't have to see me, a sore eye for you…" she said. I went closer to her.

"I never said that you are a sore eye…" I said to her moving closer to her. She turns away from me again this time looking at the ground.

"It's okay… you don't have to lie to me… Hajime-san…" she said, with a cracked voice. I hugged her from behind and she gasped. "H…Hajime-san?"

"Saitou… call me Saitou…" still hugging her and not letting go. I have finally realized my feelings for her. I have felt this kind of feeling since the time when she nearly beat me at a small swords competition we both had. Back then, she was still in disguise as a man, but I never felt her that way.

"S…Saitou-san… What are you doing?" she asked me.

"Please don't leave me… I want you to stay here… with me…" I hugged her a bit tighter.

"Wh…Why?" she asked me. I was silent for a moment and then I answered her question:

"I love you…"

We both were silent for a moment. She then suddenly holds my arm and from behind her, I can tell that she was smiling.

"I love you too, Saitou-san…"

We both looked at each other and then hugged each other properly and as we hug, the wind blew and the petals from the cherry blossoms swirls around us both and was blown away. The love of our hearts was sealed and the key was blown away by the wind in the fateful night.

-THE END-

**Phinny: *sigh* the ending is kinda weird, but huh, who cares?**

**Readers: WE DO! **

**Phinny: *sigh* Be quiet… The SHinsengumis are sleeping… *feels a dark aura behind her* EH?**

**All Shinsengumi: YOU WERE MAKING A STORY WITHOUT TELLING US! **

**Phinny: EH? *worried face* Ehehehehe please calm down… **

**Saitou: This time you made it about me… huh?**

**Phinny: HIKARI'S YOURS! *backs away immediately***

**Readers: *joins the Shinsengumi* **

**All Shinsengumi: You won't be able to take over us now…**

**Readers: Yeah!**

**Phinny: *silence* *ignores them* *sigh* I beg of you PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, REVIEW? *making the puss in the boot's cute face (you know? In Shrek 2, where before he fights a bunch of soldiers he made that cute face? ^^)**

**Readers: We'll think about it…**

**Phinny: Thanks! For some reason… I'm not in the mood for some random stuffs :/ Well, anyways, thanks for reading! :D **


End file.
